


Yule Never Live This Down

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, I didn't sort them so you can sort them in your heart, It's mostly just shenanigans, Jack dances with everyone, M/M, You can read it as Gen or Blackice, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For RotG Secret Santa 2020 #45: A ROTG Hogwarts AU crossover maybe?It's time for the Yule Ball. Anyone and everyone at Hogwarts is crowded into the Great Hall.And they all want to dance with Jack.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Yule Never Live This Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zuhelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuhelle/gifts).



> Largely inspired by [this art set](https://bunnimew.tumblr.com/post/164108412861/shall-we-dance-ball-season-is-looong-over-here-in) found on tumblr.

For a month the Yule Ball was all anybody at Hogwarts talked about, and now it was here. 

Jack felt pretty fancy in his nice robes. They weren’t top of the line, but they looked good on him and chances were something would be torn by the end of the night so best not to invest too many galleons in them, anyway. 

As if thinking it brought fate on, Jack felt himself swept up into a huge pair of arms as soon as he walked through the doors of the Great Hall. 

“Jack!”

“North!” Jack cried happily. He tried to get his arms around the man who might as well be his father, but physics wasn’t on his side. 

“Yes!” the man agreed and Jack laughed. “We must dance!” 

Jack squirmed and North put him down, only to push him toward the dance floor. “Aren’t I supposed to dance with other students?” 

North waved him off. “You can do that later. First dance with me!”

Jack shrugged and accepted it as how his night was going to start. They didn’t have to wait; the champions always had the first dance but Jack had been fashionably late (or at least he imagined it to be fashionable), so everyone was already crowding the floor. North parted the mob like only he could do and lifted Jack into his arms once more.

“Yanno,” Jack said with his arms pinned at his sides, “usually dancing implies I get to use my feet. At least a little bit.”

North grinned at him with such beaming pride and joy that Jack couldn’t even pretend to be bothered. “Nonsense! Dancing is dancing! We are on the dance floor, no?”

Jack thought about it for roughly two seconds. He was pretty sure there was a flaw in the logic, but. “I’m just gonna go with it.” 

North spun him around and Jack ducked his head and prayed his robes would make it longer than ten minutes. 

The song hadn’t quite ended when North finally let him go. He was confused until a flutter of color caught his eye. North bowed out of their dance and Jack spun to face Toothiana, who looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown of every color. 

“Wow, you are looking magnificent,” Jack said in awe. She giggled and took his hands for a dance. 

“You’re too good at flattery,” she accused. “How can I know when you’re telling the truth?”

Jack gave her his most earnest look. “I am always telling the truth when I compliment you.”

She gave him a look of her own. “Seriously, you’re dangerous.”

Jack shrugged. “Yeah, that I can’t deny.”

She laughed again and they fell into something that resembled a waltz, but there was no coordination to their steps. They skipped and twirled around the dance floor to any and all quick beats, even knocked into some other couples, but if anyone minded, nobody stopped them. Jack was out of breath long before the song was over but he didn’t care. Tooth was one of the few people who could keep up with him at his fastest and he was going to enjoy every second of terrorizing the dance floor with her. 

They only stopped when the music finally did, and collapsed into the nearest pair of empty chairs to grab their breath. Difficult to do, because they were still laughing so hard. 

They grabbed the first drinks they saw without caring what they were and only realized after half the glasses were gone who their hydration salvation was. 

Sandy set the rest of the tray on the table and sat down to join them. He conveniently had handkerchiefs for both of them and Jack had never been more convinced that Sandy was a being of pure magic than he was then. Somehow a plate of food appeared, and Jack was even more impressed. 

“How do you do that, Sandy?” Jack asked. “Know just what everybody needs?”

Sandy winked and pushed another tiny sandwich toward him and Jack gave in with a roll of his eyes. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll let you have your mysteries for now.” As if Jack ever had a hope of unraveling Sandy. “But I’ll figure you out, one day!” Best to keep his bravado firmly in place. He had a brand, after all. 

And sure enough, just as Jack was beginning to bore sitting there at the table, Sandy grabbed his hand and pulled him back onto the floor. 

Their dance was smooth and easy and Jack definitely pissed less people off this time. Jack twirled Sandy, then Sandy would twirl him. He let Jack lead, which Jack appreciated, except half way through Jack realized he wasn’t the one setting the tone or the pace at all. They were dancing to Sandy’s calming beat, with little steps here, a bit of a kick there, and a slow spin that was all fluid grace. 

Jack loved it. Just because it wasn’t his usual didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate taking it slow. They made it through two songs like this, before the peace inevitably had to end. 

A throat cleared, and only one person cleared their throat like that. 

“May I have this dance?” Bunnymund asked pointedly, holding his hand out for Jack and definitely  _ not  _ Sandy. 

Jack had half a mind to pretend, anyway, just to piss him off. But tonight was supposed to be a fun night for everyone, so he took mercy on him and grabbed Bunnymund’s hand. “Yeah, sure. See you later, Sandy!”

Sandy pivoted on the spot and saluted with a casual grace that only he could pull off before disappearing into the crowd, which… was also something he was remarkably good at doing, come to think of it. 

That’s when the war started.

Bunnymund stepped forward to lead before they even had their hands in place. Jack had been going for the lead position and nearly tripped when he had to step back. So when Bunnymund went for the lead position, Jack purposely stepped into his space to return the favor. Jack’s hand dove for Bunnymund’s back, but he caught it just in time, which happened to be exactly what Jack did to Bunnymund’s hand on the other side. 

They managed to shuffle in an odd circle and at least not interrupt everybody else as they struggled and pressed against each other’s hold, each trying to lead, neither gaining an inch. They mostly staggered sideways, neither willing to step back, neither willing to give any ground. It was basically a metaphor for their entire relationship, including any and all group projects Hogwarts had ever given them. Jack really wondered why Bunnymund had decided tonight was a grand night to subject each other to this. 

It was even more exhausting than dancing with Tooth, but also… a lot of fun in its own way. Jack had never claimed to be a good dancer anyway, so why not spend a whole song formally wrestling in dress robes and pretending he actually cared about leading just to piss Bunnymund off?

It was his favorite pass-time, after all. 

Jack would never know if it was Toothiana or Bunnymund himself who took pity, but as the instruments quieted and the song began to change, she fluttered by in a whirl of color and stole his dance partner away. 

Jack had just begun to slink off to the side of the dance floor when a voice stopped him. 

“You seem to be on your own for the first time all night. Does that mean you’re free for a dance?”

Jack thought he knew that voice, but no. His ears had to be lying. Jack turned on the spot to face his newest challenger and was shocked to find it really was  _ Pitch Black.  _

They didn’t have a single class together. They weren’t even in the same year! How did Pitch Black know Jack was alive, much less that he was free for a dance?

Apparently, Jack in a shocked state would agree to anything, because his hand was in Pitch’s and he was back in the middle of the dance floor again. The song was a quick one, and Jack simply adopted the same method he had with Tooth: step wherever he damn well pleased and hope it matched the music. Pitch seemed much more practiced, which was probably a good thing, because Tooth was easy to forgive, but Pitch and Jack tended to encourage grudges. If they slammed into another couple now, house points were definitely going to be lost. 

The realization came slow, the same it had with Sandy. Jack wasn’t leading this dance, and he probably should have noticed that a while back, but the shock was still running through his system. They skated across the floor, somehow in time with the music and somehow in tandem with the rest of the dancers. Jack tripped and Jack slipped but the little hiccups didn’t seem to matter; he was quick enough on his feet not to fall and always hopped right back into the swing. 

He was finally starting to relax and really feel the rhythm of the beat when everything stopped with a record scratch only he could hear as Pitch pulled him close and tipped him arse-over-teakettle right there on the floor. 

Jack clung to Pitch’s shoulders to make sure he didn’t fall, and wondered what the fuck was happening, and when his brain would catch up. 

The answer was never. Pitch set him back to rights and twirled him half a dozen more times for good measure, and when the beat was gone, so was he. 

Jack stared after him until Pitch was impossible to see through the crowd of people and… hey, Pitch and Sandy had that in common. Who’da thought? 

Suddenly Bunnymund and Toothiana were back at his side and Jack couldn’t quite make himself look away as he smacked a hand into Bunnymund’s chest. 

“Hey,” Jack said, hearing the daze and distraction in his own voice. “Was that real?”

“Which part?” Bunnymund asked. “Getting ditched or losing your virginity on the dance floor?”

Jack spun around and smacked him  _ much  _ harder. 

Tooth laughed and grabbed for Jack’s hands. “No, you’ve definitely just been standing here for the last six minutes fantasizing and all of us left you to it because we’re horrible friends.”

“You’re horrible friends, alright,” Jack muttered. 

Just then he felt a nudge at his hip and turned to find Sandy, who winked multiple times, waggled one eyebrow, did a gesture with his hands and arms that made Jack feel uncomfortable, then smiled. 

Jack shook his head and turned around. “Why do I even admit to knowing you people?”

Toothiana snorted, but Bunnymund’s laugh was louder as Jack pushed his way off the dancefloor. 

“You’re all terrible people and I am going to bed!” Jack announced.

Just shy of the doors out of the Great Hall, North stopped him with two firm hands on his shoulders and the biggest, brightest smile Jack had ever seen.

“So, he is your boyfriend, yes?”

Jack fought back rolling his eyes and kept his groan internal. He was  _ never  _ going to live this down. 


End file.
